


One Better

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Some things are best taught by experience.





	One Better

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Set post S2.04, spoilers through that episode and obliquely for S2.08 as well. This is mostly Andy's fault. It came from the meme that goes around occasionally where you ask for prompts for fics people think you'd never, ever write, and in return promise to write at least a snippet from the suggestions you're given. Andy, of course, said she wasn't sure _what_ I'd _never_ write, but finally suggested "Annie/Phyllis kink-fic." To which I responded "What makes you so sure I'd never write that?" and listed reasons why. And lo, the ship, she was sunk.  >3 Still, thanks, cookies, pints, and etc. to her for beta-ing the resultant creation as well...  


* * *

"I heard about your exploits the other night," Phyllis strode into the canteen, offering no preamble as she methodically prepared her cuppa: two sugars, faint drop of cream, swirl-swirl with a spoon and done.

 

 

"Oh, did you now?" Annie's eyes shone with suppressed mirth that bubbled out slightly into her voice.

 

 

"Sounds like you didn't need rescuing, if you ask me. But what do they know anyway?" Phyllis rolled her eyes and simultaneously blew her hair absently out of her face.

 

 

"I've often wondered that myself," Annie spoke in a half-whisper, then giggled.

 

 

"And if they think you're a talent, what I could teach them..." a hint of something darker flitted across Phyllis' eyes for a moment, then was gone.

 

 

But not before Annie had seen it. She went completely silent, just for a moment...then spoke hesitantly. "And...what's that?"

 

 

"Hmmm, love?" Phyllis turned her full attention on Annie as she took a sip from her cup.

 

 

"What could you teach them?" Annie cleared her throat slightly, which had gone slightly rough a moment ago.

 

 

Phyllis gave her a sharp look. "High time you learned, too. Tell you what. My house. 8 o'clock sharp this evening. Dress comfortably." Phyllis smiled.

******

As requested, Annie arrived at the door to Phyllis' flat at exactly eight o'clock. Well, in actuality, probably about thirty seconds till; she always tried to be as punctual as possible, including allowing extra time when going to a place she'd never been in case she got lost. She liked being careful and thoughtful.

 

 

As if on cue, the door opened just as Annie was about to knock. There was no light coming from the now-cracked door of Phyllis' flat; not even ambient light through the windows from the street outside.

 

 

"Hello? Phyllis? Are you all right?" Annie called, concerned, stepping into Phyllis' flat to have a better look.

 

 

"As rain," Phyllis responded before nudging the door shut behind Annie and expertly slipping a soft scarf round Annie's eyes from behind her.

 

 

"What are you doing?!?" Annie immediately began scrabbling at the scarf with both hands; to no avail, of course.

 

 

"Lesson one: sight is knowledge. The more knowledge you take from others, the more power you take." Phyllis held Annie's shoulders and knelt her down onto what felt like a covered padded bench, except it was a bit more than a bench; it had a protrusion toward the top shaped perfectly to hold one's chin, if one was kneeling. Apparently it also had posts for one's hands as well, as Annie found out when Phyllis began strapping her arms to it with what felt like bog-standard handcuffs.

 

 

"Comes in handy, my being in charge of stores," the smile was wide in Phyllis' voice as she answered Annie's unasked question.

 

 

"Now. The second lesson you'll learn is one of effective flagellation. How better to learn it than to know how it feels?" Phyllis said, rather softly, so close now Annie could feel her breath hot on her right cheek.

 

 

_Snick, snick, snick_. Annie heard something flicking through the air, felt a slight breeze across her face. Winced as a tiny end of something flicked against her nose.

 

 

"Shall we begin?" Phyllis, as ever, was all business. Apparently even after-hours.

 

 

Annie gulped and nodded, trepidatious and expectant. Already, she was learning so much. She couldn't wait to learn more.

 

 

"We'll start this slowly, since you've never had this sort of training before, have you?" Phyllis was commanding and brusque, but not unkind.

 

 

"No! I mean...no, ma'am?" Annie asked, hesitantly. 

 

 

""No" you've never had this sort of training before, or "no" you don't think we should go slowly?" Phyllis asked.

 

 

Annie shuddered visibly against her restraints for a moment before finding her voice and responding. "They always said I was rather bright in all my classes. Don't, erm, go overly slowly on my account."

 

 

Phyllis paused for a moment, even as she had lifted her arm to urge Annie into obediently answering in a timely fashion. Then, she smiled. "You're a most apt pupil indeed."

 

 

A sound of fabric rustling occurred behind Annie, and then she felt her skirt being hiked up to her waist. Annie bit down on her lip to keep from asking what was happening; instinctively, she felt she should probably only speak when spoken to. She'd always been good at working with her instincts, and she'd only gotten better in recent times, as her confidence in her position in CID was growing.

 

 

Phyllis, meanwhile, paused just a moment, waiting to see if Annie would offer any resistance. When she didn't, Phyllis smiled again. "Are you sure you've never done this before?" she purred into Annie's right ear, flicking the many-strands of sueded leather across the tops of Annie's thighs lightly as though in emphasis. 

 

 

"Quite...quite sure, ma'am!" Annie gasped, in shock at the new sensation. And even greater shock at the fact it seemed to be turning her on as nothing else had previously ever done. 

 

 

Phyllis stared down at the panting, quivering WDC knelt in front of her and said "Oh, you like that, do you? I should have guessed." And flicked those magic strands across Annie's pale, alabaster skin once more; slightly higher up this time, fully across her arse. A thin barrier of pale pink fabric covered it over, but couldn't disguise the way the muscles were spasming at random intervals. "You like that very much." 

 

 

It was a statement, not a question. Communicating on some extrasensory level now, Annie realised this and remained as silent as she could as Phyllis continued her ministrations; now flicking hard, now almost lightly stroking the leather across her arse; now whipping the tops of her thighs again, and alternating in a seemingly endless, fluid flow. Annie lost count of how many times the strands had made contact, and was fairly certain she'd be sore in the morning, especially with the way her arms were straining and stiff as she stretched against her bonds, but she was beyond caring as she was carried along on a neverending wave of sensation.

 

 

Until the wave was interrupted by Phyllis swinging the last piece of equipment into play; some sort of leather harness that went around one's waist, with a thicker bit that snaked up between one's legs, fastening in front. A quick bit of ratcheting noise was heard as Phyllis adjusted the tension so the intended effect was had. 

 

 

"Final lesson I'll teach you this evening, and with this, you'll have learnt the basics: obedience is rewarded." Phyllis whispered, pressing her lips to Annie's forehead in the merest brush of a kiss before returning to work.

 

 

With the addition of this new piece, every time Annie struggled and quivered in her bonds, she was rewarded by how very nicely placed the new piece was and how lovely it made her by now incredibly slick, hot pussy feel as she ground into it again and again.

 

 

Phyllis smiled as she watched her newest pupil. _They learn so fast, don't they? I mean, I'm not just a sex goddess, but it certainly is gratifying to know I'm making a bit of difference in the world._

 

 

Every time Annie came that night, she saw rainbows.


End file.
